1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a developer supply container and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In image forming apparatuses such as an electrophotographic-type copier and an electrophotographic-type printer, a developing device develops a latent image formed on a surface of a photoconductor, and the developed visible image is transferred to a medium and fixed thereon, thereby forming an image. In such an image forming apparatus, developer for use in image formation is supplied from a developer supply container, that is, a so-called toner cartridge to the developing device.